Just Like You
by Aku Kyuketsuki
Summary: One Shot! Normally people think that the hikari’s are always the victims. This is a song to prove you wrong, because sometimes the yami’s are the ones that suffer. Ryou x Bakura


**Just Like You**

Summary: Normally people think that the hikari's are always the victims. This is a song to prove you wrong, because sometimes the yami's are the ones that suffer. Ryou x Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Three Days Grace's Song: Just Like You

Rated for language and hinted sex.

/Bakura P.O.V.\\

_:I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you:_

I remember it clearly…the day you shouted at me made me realise that there was something off. You had never shouted at me before, you were always quaking in fear.

"Why can't you see the right way for once! Can't you do anything right!" You had shouted suddenly.

It made me think and realise.

What is the right way? For you and your father it was always your way that was right. He did everything you wanted after your mother and sister's death. Your father left you alone at your request, made as many phone calls as you wanted (which was very few per your request) so you could get the sympathy and attention you wanted…moving had been the only thing that your father had done against your will…

Your little group always thought you were the poor baby Ryou who couldn't stand up for himself and had a cruel, evil, sadistic (need I go on) yami. What a bunch of shit.

_:I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you:_

You were very clever. And a very good actor to boot. I was your darkness, your other soul, and I was fooled into thinking you were weak.

"Bakura! Why are your trying to kill Yuugi? He has done nothing to you!"

More like you are in the spotlight, as long as you fuel my want to kill him (as you know I have to use your body to try and kill the little chibi). You used me, by making me think you wanted Yuugi alive…when in all reality you were annoyed at everyone for seeking his attention.

_:You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you:_

You guided me to the 'light' of things…no pun intended, but I wasn't a thief for nothing, as you were stupid to forget. I figured you out three days before I was released.

Your dreams had haunted me.

I was a fool to believe you had little control of your own mind. Stupid me, you had sent fantasies of me loving you, and nightmares of the fire that stole your mother and sister…probably the only true feeling of loss you've ever had.

But the truth came when you had let me beat you for too long.

You had no control over your mind when you were unconscious. I saw the dreams of people bowing to you as if you where king, their most beautiful being. I saw your vanity, you using kindness as a mask to hide behind and plan.

_:I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you:_

It's still hard to believe that you used me. But I found where your strength lie, a strength I thought was mine.

Manipulation.

_:I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you:_

You truly did make me your slave, made me lose my sense of reality - in more then just my sadistic pleasure at trying to get rid of that undead monarch.

_:You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you:_

You let me take you and lose myself in your tight heat in an attempt to make me either love you or pity you. It had worked for a short time. I pitied you.

Hell, I even took a god's attack for you - God Osiris if I am not mistaken.

I can't believe I - The great Tozoku-ou Bakura - loved you too…

No matter how short a time it was.

_:On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like  
You want me to:_

I relished the feeling of freedom when you died…Hit by a car I believe.

Pathetic.

A small bump that knocks you on your ass and it kills you…well, at least now I can start a new life other then that of a vengeful spirit, because I can see what was in front of me all along…

_:You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you:_

So I thank you love - and I truly did love you, till I found out, that is - for releasing me. For making me see past a petty, five thousand year old grudge. I am not you, not Ryou, not Dark Ryou…

I am Bakura.

_:I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you:_

AN: I was on a ride home from a campground that my parents and I always go to, when I was listening to Just Like You while thinking about Bakura and this came to mind. Every one can be a victim.

I also thought of doing this song with Gozaburo and Seto, but I decided that this way was a much better and uncommon twist.

Review please!


End file.
